


The Sky was Melting

by thatdragonchic



Series: "Scott Saved Me" but it came with a price [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott, M/M, Sciles fluff, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott has a crush on Stiles, Scott has a panic attack, Scott-Centric, Stiles calms scott down, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, but not really, sciles angst, scott has ptsd, they're like more than friends too??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8335855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdragonchic/pseuds/thatdragonchic
Summary: Love was always a picky thing for Scott. He loved Allison and he loved Kira. But this was a different kind of love. In fact, it was nothing more than a platonic love at all- right? OR Scott is now starting to think maybe there's more to his feelings for Stiles after the turningPart 4 of "Scott Saved Me" But it came with a price





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I feel like this is not as great as the other ones but also I really adore the first few paragraphs and the very last paragraphs. Please leave your thoughts and comments, also thank you to those who have been reading and commenting! It literally means so much to me, like the world and back. So thank you!!

Love was a picky thing. It always had been for Scott and while most nights he stayed up, curled up against Stiles back in his bed, their papers strewn everywhere, Stiles waking and falling asleep again, he barely slept at all. His head spun with every possible outcome of the night that Stiles had almost died. He closed his own and there was his best friend's lifeless body, eyes blown wide and stomach inflated, skin turning green slowly, blood breaking through flesh and trickling down his lips slowly. It hurts, and it hurts, until there was nothing to hurt anymore. The end of each night had his heart and body and soul feeling numb. Except his appearance heals so fast, nobody would know he’s not sleeping.

And every night he feels the desperate urge to turn over and wrap his arms around Stiles in attempt to keep him closer. Just to hear his heartbeat a little louder, just to feel his breath against his skin, chest rising under his fingertips. But as the urge comes, its always repressed. This was his  _ best friend  _ he was talking about. Not one of his girlfriends or ex-girlfriends. He didn’t hold Stiles the way he used to hold Allison or Kira… he didn’t think of him that way. Right? 

Scott thinks that thought slips away as they’re standing in the locker room after the game. His arms smudged with dirt, shirt covered in turf flung off his body, over his head, and Scott is watching every move like he might stop breathing if he missed a beat. (He might stop breathing keeping with the beat.)

Stiles, his overly confident, engaging beta, was unpredictably hot as fuck without a shirt on. And even better, the slight tease of what might be beyond his upper body proved to be very pleasing to look at as well. Scott couldn’t help but feel the warmth that spread through his body, he must be at least fifty shades of red (and maybe he wanted to be handled like he was in fifty shades of grey) but Stiles was oblivious. Of course he was oblivious. Scott turns to his own locker, trying to keep his eyes of Stiles.  _ Just a pack thing- right?  _ Of course, Scott was going to deny this was romantic to no end. It wasn’t his business to go staring Stiles up as he strips- he’s drenched in sweat anyways, nothing about that should be hot. If anything, maybe a little disgusting. His best friend was in no way causing his blood to rush down to his dick.

Except Liam might think otherwise as he watches the exchange of oblivious Stiles, stripped down to boxers, packing his clothes in his duffle and grabbing his towel to go shower, and Scott who was obviously embarrassed to no end. He could smell the attraction over the sweat. Walking over, Brett leans against Stiles abandoned locker.

“When are you going to ask him out?” Liam whispers when Stiles is far enough.

“What?”

“Stiles.”

“Stiles is my best friend, and now he’s my beta. Why would I want to ask him out?”

“Because you were just checking him?”

“I was not,” Scott argues, glancing to the showers. 

“Go sneak into his stall,” Liam whispers and Scott’s eyes widen, tossing his dirty shirt at Liam.

“Liam go home!” 

“I thought you and Stiles were driving me home.”

Scott looks away, cheeks burning up. “I don’t like him. He’s not even interested in me.”

“If he was, would you ask him out?”

“No....” Or maybe he would. All of this sudden emotion made Scott feel like a new beta, like he was angry and out of control and hurt. The emotion that welled up deep inside stirred. He felt irritated to no end. “I don’t like him. Just drop it.”

“Fine if you say so, but nobody checks out their best friends abs like that and isn’t in love.”

“Go suck Mason’s dick.”

“I would but he has a boyfriend and I have a girlfriend. Two  _ totally  _ different worlds.”

Scott rolls his eyes, rolling on some deodorant. Stiles’s shower turns off and Liam glances toward the stall, he could hear Stiles talking to one of the other guys, joking around about something. Scott visibly softens at the sound of ambient laughter coming from Stiles and the other guy, echoing in the locker room. Though he grimaces, betting a thousand bucks they were probably under the showers next to each other, that guy probably got the best view of Stiles’ body- but it shouldn’t matter right? None of that matters.

Stiles comes over and he’s pulling on boxer briefs, and Liam is casually scrolling through his phone, Scott scrambles to get the rest of his clothes on and stare at his phone, trying to ignore the urge to stare at his best friend as he dressed. (Stiles was having a great time taking his sweet time.) Liam was carrying on a conversation with him. Stiles in his ridiculous purple joggers was on his tip toes peeking over Liam's arms to see what he was talking about, and he didn’t even need to be on his tiptoes, he just was. And it was endearing. 

“Are we leaving any time soon?” Scott finally asks, tugging at his long sleeve shirt. Anxiety was pulling at his veins, he felt like snapping at the nearest victim, he just wanted to get away from being around so many people. It all felt like too much. Watching stiles but not watching him, having this weight of emotions, having all of this holding him at the bottom even at the top. “I just… I want to go home.”

“Home home, or my house so we can practice and maybe finally start Star Wars?”

Scott hesitates. He remembers thinking the night Stiles was nearly killed about how much he wished they had watched star wars together. “Practice and Star Wars,” Scott agrees. 

“Alright cool. One less stop for Roscoe. She’s pooped out.”

“From doing what? Being parked in a parking lot?” Liam asks.

“Don’t hate on my car, she’s old. Okay?”

“Yeah okay. Just get a new one, Stiles.”

“Buy me one and then we’ll talk.”

Liam scoffs, adjusting his bag as Stiles grabs his. “Alright, let’s go.” 

Stiles tugs on his red and white lacrosse sweatshirt and then grabs his own bag from the locker before shutting it. He pockets his phone in the purple joggers, and grabs his keys from the pockets inside of them. “Dad said he left dinner,” Stiles announces as they walk out. “Wanna stay to eat?” Stiles asks Liam.

“Can’t, my mom would  _ kill  _ me if I was late. Like probably burn me in a fire to ashes kind of kill.”

“Understandable. More for Scotty and I.”

So sure, they talk about dinner and they drive home. Scott is shifting all over the place. He just wants to feel settled but nothing feels settled. Staring into the darkness of the woods, an unknown prowess is crawling up his spine. He wants to attack, he wants to feel blood on his tongue, flesh between his teeth. He wants to feel the panicked cries of death in his ears. It’s like adrenaline so strong he’s drunk. He’s dazed. He’s caught up in this dream until suddenly Stiles is in his arms, and his flesh between his teeth and his blood on his lips and he’s quiet, he’s  _ so  _ quiet. Stiles has never been quiet before in his life, and Scott is curling up into the seat instinctually. He’s trying to protect himself from what he’s seeing. But he can’t undo the thought. Its playing over and over again. Stiles is there in his arms, and his flesh between his teeth and his blood on his tongue. And he’s gone. Nothing could have saved him, he’s gone. And it was so real, Scott’s sobbing into his own arms, trying to undo what he’s done. Just to keep Stiles a little longer. He’s trying to keep his best friend a little closer.  _ What have you done? What have you done? What you have you done? You  _ **_killed_ ** _ him! He’s dead. He’s dead. He’s dead. He’s dead. He’s dead. He’s- _

“Scotty? Hey Scotty, I’m right here? What’s wrong?” Stiles is tugging at his sleeve, and somehow he can feel his body heat closer and the car isn’t moving anymore. Scott looks up with bleary eyes before embracing Stiles with a python’s grip, pressing his nose into his neck, breathing in the scent of musk and cinnamon and Nautica Classic cologne. “Scotty it’s okay… Listen to me you're okay-” 

Stiles wraps his arms around him and squeezes his body, Scott’s so dizzy, he feels like he can’t even breathe. Like the stars and the sky were rushing down around him, like he was falling through a black hole, collapsing with the stars. Everything was spinning and the sky was melting, the stars were falling, the earth was shattering, the storms have started with a new wave of brutality. It wasn’t okay, it  _ wasn’t  _ okay. It couldn’t be. Not when all he could see and hear was the final breaths of his best friend, even as he held him. Dark soulless eyes stared up at him, body going limp and he was only trying to say he loved him. Scott betrayed him. Scott killed him. He’s a killer. 

“Scott!” the scream feels so faint. By now Stiles is panicking, looking to Liam for help and Liam shrugs.

“He needs to know you’re there. Take his pain.”

Stiles nods, and his hand moves to hold his neck and Liam’s hand is over his, making sure Stiles can exert that force before removing his aiding hand. Stiles presses his cheek to Scott's, holding his neck to pull small surges of pain. It hurts, like a bitch, but he’s not about to let that stop him.

“Scott it’s okay, it’s okay, you’re okay. Nothing’s going to hurt you Scott. Nothing’s going to hurt  _ me.  _ We’re Scott and Stiles, Batman and Robin- remember? Nobodies Batman and nobodies Robin, but you’re always going to be Batman and I’m always going to be Robin, right? We both know they’re unstoppable and so are we. We’re safe now. There’s nobody here to hurt us…”  _ Nobody here to hurt  _ **_us._ ** It echoes in his mind like the church bells on a quiet sunday afternoon. He can hear Stiles so clearly it hurt’s, yet the pain is so much less than it was before. Everything feels so much less…. So much more. 

Stiles presses a gentle kiss to the lobe of his ear and Scott is taking deep, slow breathes. His body is falling gently into the curve of Stiles’s hold, everything is finally falling silent, but not so much silent as it was just fainter… the storm still roared in the background, but now it was a static compared to Stiles soft breaths and his gentle kiss to the lobe of his ear. It was nothing compared to his voice, soothing him to the cusp of sleeping.

“It felt like you died… I couldn’t stop- I couldn’t unsee it. I killed you.”

“You saved me. You, Scott McCall, are the most heroic person on earth. Okay? You saved me.”

“I saved you.”

“Yeah you did buddy. You really did.” 

Love was a picky thing. It always had been for Scott. But now the ground was no longer shaking for Scott, and he wonders if love is deeper than the surface of what it should be. Was it less black and white than people wanted him to think it to be? Scott squeezes Stiles and he wonders if this is something different. 


End file.
